Ese conde, ¿enamorado?
by Noir Broflovski Kirkland
Summary: 'Sebastián, ¿A ti no te da ni el mas mínimo pudor el tocarme' SebasxCiel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este es uno de mis Fanfics ~ El primero decente que tengo el pavor de subir. sin más, lo dejo.**

**ENJOY!**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a Yana Toboso.

—Buenos días Bocchan, ya es hora de levantarse —dijo un apuesto mayordomo— Hoy hace un bonito día, ¿ne? —terminó.

—Brr. Como digas. —había dicho Ciel

—Hoy desayunará un fino té ''Oolong'' , acompañado de unos bizcochos de chocolate para que su paladar pueda gustarse más.—le entrega lo dicho

Sebastián, su fiel mayordomo con el cual guardaba un pacto demoníaco, le vestía, le bañaba, le cocinaba su cena/desayuno/merienda, como tal diácono que era. Vale decir que por más bien que su relación era permanente, fría y descabellada, Ciel no podía negar que esa atractiva estética que tenía su mayor, le hacía ver a través de el contrato que tenían pactado. Esos rojos luceros que se profundizaban al encontrarse con ellos, y esa sonrisa que aparentaba calor, comprensión. Por supuesto, el conde sabía que todo eso era una farsa. Una mentira traicionera. Sin duda, Sebastián no se quedaba atrás, le resultaba sumamente guapa y seductora esa alma llena de odio y frialdad, tanto así como le parecía ''atrayente'' su rostro que podría confundir toda su crueldad a parecer más bien infantil e inocente. _«¿Esto es a lo que le llaman ''seducción'' los humanos?»_ Pensaba.

Sin embargo, mientras que su mayordomo empezaba a cambiarle las prendas, se deleitaba con cada leve roce que le producía éste, por más que el dijera que le parecía desagradable, era todo lo contrario. Es más, le resultaba exquisito. Las grandes pero tibias manos cubiertas con guantes de blanco color, podían brindar una deliciosa sensación sin duda, después de todo, el era un demonio.

—Bien, ya está listo. —dijo luego de ajustarle el típico lazo de una ligera seda en su cuello.

—Ya era hora, tardaste más de lo habitual, Sebastián.

Le hizo una leve insinuación a Sebastián como las que siempre se hacen entre ellos.

—Heh, es que usted se le notaba distraído, como siempre le he visto ponerle atención a cada de mis movimientos, pues yo decidí esperar a recibir su atención en toda su totalidad.

Otra insinuación.

—Jajaja, pues mejor deberías ocuparte y cumplir tu trabajo en vez de ponerle atención a lo que hago y que no. —acabó la discusión con un tono algo ''burlesco'', dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir a hacer sus deberes cotidianos.

—Vale, Sebastián, ¿ya acabaron los deberes de hoy?

—Sí.

Luego de esa cortísima charla, Sebastián se fue a la cocina a comenzar con los preparativos de la cena, y el joven aristócrata se fue a su habitación a descansar por el rato que le quedaba a solas.

Sebastián pensaba.

_«Si bien se puede reflexionar sobre esto, Ciel en este último tiempo ha estado actuando fuera de lo habitual. Puedo notar muy bien sus reacciones a mis toques, pero no hallo el por qué de eso. Porque, yo a él lo conozco más que nadie en el mundo, está atado a mi, no puede escaparse ni ocultarme nada. Bueno, yendo a lo otro, no me puedo asegurar que el siente algo más hacia mí, debido a que yo soy un hombre, y el es un hombre. Él nunca me ha afirmado que está de acuerdo con los dos bandos, pero no me ha asegurado o indicado lo contrario. Me parece realmente obvio y notable los leves rubores que se ven en sus mejillas al estar en contacto conmigo. Entonces, queda más que claro que.. -»_

Suena una campanilla, la que toca Ciel al llamar a Sebastián a su habitación.

_«¿Qué necesitará a esta hora?»_ acabó.

—¿Me ha llamado, Bocchan? —dijo el mayordomo entrando al aposento de Ciel

—Sí. He estado pensando y, por la pura curiosidad, ¿A ti no te da ni el mas mínimo pudor el tocarme? —dijo provocando el completo silencio en el cuarto.

**Eso es todo! por ahora xDD Corto, pero ojalá que valga la pena.**

**Cualquier sospecha de plagio, AVISARME, Y RUEGO MUUUUUUCHO LAS DISCULPAS**

**el otro capítulo tendrá lemon, lo prometo.**

**¿Me dejas un review? entre más, mas rápido actualizo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**POR FIN! después de muchas horas, lo acabé, en un día. El lemon es largo. No hardcore, recién comienzo en esto del lemon, no esperéis mucho de mí xD**

**sin más, dejo la continuación.**

Episodio 2.-

Sebastián quedó paralizado, no sabía que decir al respecto. No estaba seguro sobre los sentimientos de su amo.

—¿A qué se viene esa pregunta, Bocchan? —trató de evadir la pregunta.

—Respóndeme.

—Entonces, la respuesta es no. Sin duda, encuentro absurdo sentir pudor por algo irrelevante. ¿De qué forma ve usted cómo lo toco?

—Pues.. de la misma forma. Puedes retirarte... .

Ciel quedó con el corazón desgarrado, él amaba a su contratista aún que no quisiese decírselo. Pensaba que seguramente a él le parecería patético que un niñajo lo quisiese. A pesar de no poder confiar en nadie, se apasionó de ese hombre. Él lo tenía mas que claro; Sebastián lo veía nada más como su comida, como un objeto, pero eso no era suficiente para olvidar sus caricias no correspondidas. Ciel quería odiarlo, sentirle asco, cualquier cosa, pero lo que menos quería era quererlo.

—No debo llorar...

Se fue a cenar con sus ojos vidriosos, tenía que desahogar esa tristeza que le embargaba, no lloraba desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo. Se sentó como siempre, desanimado. Lo raro de eso era que no tenía apetito, a pesar de que coma muy poco en el día. Tomó su plato él mismo y lo llevó a la cocina, dando la excusa simple de ''No tengo hambre''. Cuando pasaba por el corredor de la mansión en busca de su cuarto, para su sorpresa, se encontró con su mayordomo.

—¿Ya comió? —dijo haciendo una sonrisa

—´No.. no comí.. —miró al suelo, dejando por fin salir una lágrima—Sebastián.. yo..

—¿Qué le sucede?

Sebastián aún que disimulara, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

—Quiero.. quiero tenerte asco.. —lloraba como desquiciado, lanzando todo su orgullo a la basura—Ya no quiero amarte, no quiero seguir con esto...

—¿En que podría ayudarle al respecto?

—Ayúdame... desahógame, ensúciame, quítame toda la pureza que me queda... para así tenerte asco, sebastián

—¿Asco? ¿Habla de que usted y yo...? A eso no se le puede decir asco. Bocchan, ¿lo que siento yo ahora mismo es amor?

Sebastián besó a Ciel en los labios delicadamente, mientras que él seguía agachado y el menor de rodillas en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Dónde está Sebastian-san? —preguntó Maylene

—Debe estar llevando a Bocchan a dormir —respondió el jardinero rubio

Entran a la oficina de Ciel, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Aún con Ciel en los brazos, Sebastián con una patada tiró las cosas del escritorio al piso como un desenfrenado, quedando el menor con cara de extrañez. El mayordomo dejó a el joven recostado sobre el escritorio, posicionándosele él encima.

—¿¡QUE!

—Aquí esos tres no nos van a interrumpir —coloca una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Ciel, quien por cierto se sonrojó al toque.—Esta sala es la que está más lejos de los otros sirvientes.

—¿Y por qué quieres estar tan lejos?

—Porque —le besa el cuello— quiero oír todos tus gemidos, tus jadeos, tu respiración. Quiero oír el cómo vas a gritar mi nombre, no quiero que ocultes ni calles nada. Sé que no es el mejor lugar, pero en otra oportunidad lo haremos en su habitación.

—S-Sebastián! ¿como puedes decir algo como eso? —se ruboriza hasta la médula— a-a demás, la mesa está fría...

—Ya se entibiará con nuestro calor.

El mayor besó esos labios que rogaban ser besados, le parecieron delicados, dulces, vírgenes. Sebastián a demás de decidir posesionarlo en ese peculiar lugar por la molestia de los otros, lo hizo porque las cortinas semi-transparentes del gran ventanal hacían que la brillante luz lunar entrara en la sala, haciendo que él pudiese apreciar más a su joven amo.

Ciel tenía (o abrió) levemente los labios, para darle el paso a Sebastián de introducir su lengua. La introdujo y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, por supuesto, llevando él el control del beso. Se separaron cuando estaban escasos de aire. La separaración fue muy leve, quedando unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sientiendo ambos la respiración caer sobre la nariz y labios del otro. Ciel giró su cabeza hacia un lado por la vergüenza. Sentía como su mayordomo le iba desabotonando el traje, mientras que éste soltaba leves risitas en su oído, para posteriormente lamerle suavemente el lóbulo. El menor hizo un gemido muy bajo pero audible, al percatarse de eso puso una de sus manos en su boca, no quería entregarse y caer tan fácilmente.

—No ocultes tu voz, no hay necesidad de hacerlo. —dijo el mayordomo quitandole la mano de su boca y dejándole nada más en ropa interior

—Sebastián, es primera vez que hago esto, no sé nada... y me parece vergonzoso el que oigas todo lo que hago —se sonroja más todavía

—Bien, para eso estoy yo, para enseñarle.

Le delineó la remarcada cintura y caderas, para relajarle un poco. Luego de eso, le puso plena atención a ambos pezones de color rosa claro, acariciándolos y después darle delicados besos o lamerlos. Eso a Ciel le producían ondas de placer, era la primera vez que lo tocaban de esa forma, y le importaba una mierda si la persona que él amaba era de su mismo sexo, o si incluso, no era ni siquiera un humano. Lo único que importaba en ese momento es que su amor le era correspondido (o eso era lo que él pensaba)

Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con sus cuadros(ropa interior)

—¿Q-qué piensas hacer? —dijo Ciel intentando detenerle

—Quitarlo, por supuesto.

Se lo bajó lentamente, y esbozó una sonrisa al ver que se encontraba ''despierto'', todo lo que había hecho había dado resultado, pero eso sólo era el principio. Apreció por unos segundos la faceta con la que se veía su amo; sonrojado, desnudo, y lo mejor de eso, sólo a su disposición. En ese momento el nombrado estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente debido al bochorno. Abrió un poco uno de sus ojos a ver que pasaba, sentía todo en silencio y ningún movimiento por parte de su mayordomo. Al notar que Sebastián lo estaba observando de arriba a abajo de forma lujuriosa se tapó rápidamente con sus pequeñas manos cualquier zona erógena visible

—¿¡Pero qué haces mirándome! —se sonroja

—Es que así se ve muy seductor y lindo, Bocchan

—Ahh... No.. no.. hag- ¿Que harás?

—Le haré sentir bien, claro

Sebastián acariciaba lentamente el sexo de Ciel, mientras que a la vez lo lamía completamente. El conde lo único que hacía era gemir, jadear y enredar los cabellos de su mayordomo y nuevo amante.

—S-seb... ast.. y-ya.. no puedo... casi... —había dicho Ciel casi llegando al éxtasis

—Adelan..-

No alcanzó a terminar de decirlo debido a que el menor no pudo contenerse y dejó fluir toda su semilla emitiendo un fuerte y profundo gemido placentero. Al principio miró con algo de extrañez y asco el como el mayor se tragaba ese líquido blancuzco gustosamente. Luego el mayordomo ya harto de intentar manejar su autocontrol le introdujo abrupta pero a la vez con respeto tres dedos en la boca de Ciel, para que éste los lubricara. Los lamía a la vez que Sebastián los movía al compás de su lengua. Ya sacados, Sebastián tomó los delgados y pálidos brazos del joven subiéndolos a su cuello para su apoyo, y por supuesto, para poder observar mejor su rostro todo sonrojado y las muecas placenteras que suele hacer. Comenzó a introducir el primer dedo suavemente, provocando leves gemidos por parte del uke. Metió el segundo, y así sucesivamente, haciendo jadear y respirar agitadamente a Ciel.

Cuando se percató de que ya era suficiente se dió cuenta de que Ciel se veía a morir, nervioso y respiraba agitadamente.

—¿E-estas seguro de esto?—manifestó el menor

—Por supuesto. Al principio dolerá un poco, pero después se acostumbrará y todo ese dolor provocado será placer. —dijo mientras levantaba ambos muslos, pero el joven se propuso él mismo cruzar sus piernas en las caderas de Sebastián

El demonio le dió un profundo beso y ahí fue, cuando Ciel sintió algo introducirse en él, algo caliente y duro que le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor, pero a la vez de placer.

—¡AAH!.. aahh.. du-duele! sebastian..

Las embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, para darle un toque mas romántico al asunto. Sebastián apenas podía con su autocontrol, pero sin embargo Ciel gemía por más, quería sentirlo más. Y obviamente, el mayor le satisfajo en su necesidad e hizo un ritmo un poco más rápido y lascivo. ambos jadeaban, pero Sebastián no estaba completamente conforme. Se sentó a las orillas del mueble y tomó a Ciel, sentándolo sobre él dejando cada pierna a un lado. Lo agarró de las caderas y nuevamente inició a penetrarle sin soltarlo, mientras que el uke tenía sus brazos cruzados en el cuello del mayor. El escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de Ciel, el sonido que producían ambos cuerpos desnudos al chocarse, el ver el rostro de él, el oler y respirar ese extraño pero exquisito aroma; todo eso le excitaba en demasía, le hacía que le brillaran sus ojos transformándose en ese color centelleante demoníaco.

Y pasaron las horas nocturnas en esa sala en la que dentro se estaban consumando su amor.

—Sebastián.. estoy cansado..

—No te preocupes, yo te llevaré.

Así comenzó con lo que dijo, tomándolo al estilo princesa (obviamente, sebas con las ropas puestas.). Procuró ir en silencio para no despertar a los otros, porque sería seriamente extraño si lo encontrasen con Ciel aún sonrojado, sudoroso, y a demás desnudo. Cuando llegaron al baño, Sebastián metió a la tina a Ciel cuidadosamente, ya que éste se encontraba medio dormido y adolorido. Le pasaba la esponja y manos delicadamente, apreciando esa tersa piel blanca que parecía ser de porcelana.«Al parecer mis cuidados han dado fruto» Pensó. El menor que ya estaba con los ojos entrecerrados le agradaba la sensación, sentía que estaba dormido.

**El lemon quedó FAIL, pero al menos a mí me dejó media conforme xD La intromisión antes de lo xxx como digna mierda (me enfoqué el día en el lemon, adiós a lo otro). Y como se puede ver, tiene algo de AU.**

**Nada más que decir. Si este será el final (si es que no recibo reviews)**

**Gracias por leer ~**


End file.
